Lashiec
.]] '''Reipard' Lashiec (レイパード・ラ＝シーク Reipādo ra Shīku), also known as Lassic, Reipard LaShiec, '''or simply '''Lashiec, is a recurring villain in the Phantasy Star series of games. Lashiec was the kind ruler of Algo until the evil incarnate Dark Force corrupted him and transformed him into an evil dictator. He was the antagonist from Phantasy Star until Dark Force's emergence, later reappearing in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. History Phantasy Star .|left]]Reipard Lashiec was an important figure in the government of Algo. He was appointed king of Palma following the death of the previous king, Reipard Aures, in AW 327. Before that, Lashiec served as prime minister and possibly high priest. By all known accounts, Lashiec was a good king, for a time. Due to being a practitioner of magic, it is implied that he is an Esper like Lutz and Tarimel. Eventually, Lashiec fell under the influence of Dark Force. Exactly how this happened is a matter of debate. Some sources say a source for immortality led Lashiec to a secret cult worshipping the creature. Others relate that Lashiec learned the true nature of Algo, as a seal, and summoned Dark Force on his own. Once corrupted, Lashiec's reign became one of terror. The people suffered under his rule; one town was even cut off from the outside world by a cloud of poisonous gas. Martial law was declared. Anyone suspected of working against Lashiec and captured, like Nero, was executed as an example to others. These events sparked the quest of Alis Landale, which ended in the death of Lashiec and Dark Force. Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium .]] The story of Lashiec did not end there, however. Not long after his death, the former king was reincarnated in a twisted state, not unlike a zombie. Confined to his floating castle by the dark power that sustained him, Lashiec waited for two thousand years for a chance at revenge. He eventually received it in AW 2284 when he received knowledge of Rune Walsh, the Fifth Generation Incarnation of Noah Lutz, who was travelling with Chaz Ashley in order to restore order to Algo's climate. He ordered a trio of his minions, the Xe-A-Thouls, to steal the Eclipse Torch (a Dezolisian artifact they needed to access the Garuberk Tower). Chaz, Rune, and their accompanying party travelled to the Air Castle to find the Eclipse Torch. When they found Lashiec's throne room, they were waylaid by Lashiec himself, who had the Eclipse Torch in his possession. He vowed to kill Rune and his friends, to turned them into soulless being that could never leave his castle. Nevertheless, Chaz, Rune, and their allies defeated the evil king once again. As he fell, he attempted to get rid of the Eclipse Torch but it was snatched by the Numan, Rika. His body failing, Lashiec began to melt. Before he died, however, he claimed that he would be reincarnated again to bring more terror to Algo, as he must forever work for Dark Force. After his death, the Air Castle collapsed, with Chaz, Rune, and company barely escaping. After the destruction of The Profound Darkness, Lashiec revival is no longer possible. Other Appearances Sega Heroes Lassic, along with Alis Landale, Rolf and Wren, made their debut appearances in the soft launch mobile puzzle game, ''Sega Heroes, on October 22, 2018. In this game, Lassic is a legendary Red Hero that comes equipped with three abilities: Forked Lightning, Razonde, and Dark Force. The flavor text for each level 1 ability can be found below. Forked Lightning: Lassic channels his staff's energy, generating a massive blast of lightning. *MAX Skill *Mana Cost: 18 *Destroys the 2 columns with the most Red and Blue tiles, dealing 134 Elemental damage to 2 random targets, plus 54 damage per Red or Blue tile destroyed, respectively. *Inflicts Stun on those targets. *Available when Hero is unlocked Razonde: Lassic conjures a lightning strike, imbuing the battlefield with its power. *Star Skill *Match: ★ *Inflicts 17% Elemental Weakness on the enemy team for 6 turns. *Available when Hero is unlocked Dark Force: Corrupted by the Dark Force, the once benevolent King Lassic is now a powerful and evil ruler. *Passive *Lassic starts the battle with Evasion (20%) for 8 turns. *Lassic's match attack inflicts 12% Elemental Weakness for 3 turns. *Unlocks when Hero Level reaches: 10 Category:Phantasy Star Characters Category:Humans